darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Zayne Carrick
Zayne Carrick was an enthusiastic but inept Jedi Padawan who was born in a grassy village on a pleasant planet. He had zero experience points and only a couple fighting skills, but was imbued with a strong, undefined Force power. Biography Training and betrayal After joining the Jedi Order, he was assigned to Taris, where he underperformed in his training and earned a reputation as a klutz, but a determined one. He utterly failed to impress his aristocratic master, Lucien Draay. He had several adventures chasing and failing to capture Marn "The Gryph" Hierogryph. Then the hammer of plot came down. In a dramatic unskippable cutscene, Lucien and the rest of the Taris Jedi masters murdered their students, and Zayne was the only one who managed to escape. Zayne then went into hiding on Taris, where he fought some rats in the Undercity and stocked up on Phoenix Downs and medpacs. Eventually, he met up with Gryph again, who informed Zayne that the murders had been publicly blamed on him. Gryph laughed in Zayne's face, amused that he'd become a fugitive from justice, then joined his party. The two fought more rats, leveled up, fought wolves, leveled up, found more medpacs, upgraded their armor, fought thugs, leveled up, found more medpacs, and then moved on to the next cutscene, where they met up with large-breasted action-girl Jarael, who also joined their party. But they didn't get a chance to level her up or upgrade her equipment because they immediately teamed up with Gorman "Camper" Vandrayk and escaped Taris in his ship, the Last Resort. Further adventures At that point, Zayne had the chance to explore the galaxy in a kind of sandbox mode, picking and choosing his quests. He chose to clear his name and challenge the Jedi masters who had murdered his friends. He then pursued the masters one by one, earning more and more experience and upgrading his equipment as he progressed. His Jedi battles became easier when he found a pair of phrikite vambraces that could block lightsaber blows. Along the way, Mandalorian Rohlan Dyre, labor droid T1-LB, hapless Trandoshan cook Slyssk, and other minor characters joined Zayne's party. They all leveled up, but Slyssk and T1-LB had poor character builds and weren't used much. The core party of Zayne, Jarael and Gryph were min-maxed to the best of their ability. Zayne also encountered Mission Vao on Taris... but she was only eight years old, which was annoying. Throughout his adventures, he kept learning more about his own "special relationship" to the Force, which basically boiled down to the fact that he was extraordinarily lucky. Unfortunately, his Force luck only seemed to function during plot-related cutscenes and didn't actually help him when he was leveling up. Endgame In the end, Zayne tracked down and defeated Lucien Draay in the big boss battle, where Lucien transformed into a giant snake, and then into a massive dragon that ruled its own dimension. After watching the final cutscene and the end credits, Zayne moved on to fight Bahamut and Omega Weapon. Powers and abilities It is possible that Zayne inadvertently learned the power of Force blue moon, however this is unconfirmed, since this doesn't appear anywhere in the game. Category:Dorky and uncool guys Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Males